


New Ink

by johanirae



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Frank gets a new Gerard Way tattoo! Except Gee didn't actually know he designed a tattoo for Frank.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/gifts).



> The image is a bit larger, so scroll left and right to see the cut off text

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of free time recently, but as always with times like this, JERK BRAIN REFUSES TO GIVE AN IDEAS other than mopey three quarter face. BO-RING. Thank heavens immoral-crow prompted me with "Frank drawing on Gerard's Back" which was SO SEXY, but also got me thinking about Crack XD Much thanks immoral-crow for inspiring!!!


End file.
